Enduring Time
by L2Alois
Summary: Chapter 2. Duel antar penyihir: Norway vs Indonesia, Germany vs Switzerland, Malaysia vs N.Italy, Hong Kong vs Finland
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Enduring Time**

**Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, dan Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, Shounen ai, Gaje, dll. Yang tetap baca tanggung sendiri resikonya.**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari GAKUEN ALICE dan HEROES, beberapa kemampuan diambil dari dua anime dan film tersebut, tetapi jalan cerita benar-benar berbeda.**

* * *

><p>Sebuah cerita yang terjadi di dunia yang disebut Greed World, dimana semua makhluk hidup secara berdampingan, dengan berbagai pusat kekuatan yang mengatur...<p>

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan klan Germania dan Holy Roman bersatu, kita tidak akan bisa mengontrolnya, bahkan para Knight juga..."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka bahkan tidak dapat ditemukan bagaimanapun kita melacaknya"

"Itu karena kemampuan klan Germania yang sempurna dalam membuat kekkai, lagipula dia merupakan pemimpin klan Germania.."

"Jangan khawatir, klan Germania sudah setuju untuk membantu kita, apapun yang terjadi"

"Benarkah? Bukannya anggota klan mereka yang kita buru?"

"Ya, salah satu dari mereka yang sangat spesial..., Gerwick Beillschmidt"

Kedamaian yang hanya merupakan suatu yang dibuat orang-orang yang tidak peduli pada kedamaian itu sendiri...

Dan menghancurkan suatu kehidupan... yang berhubungan dengan banyak orang...

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKK..., Roooomeee..., ROOOOMEEEEEEEE...!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini!, Tolong.., Tolong selamatkan Rome..., Pakai semua kekuatanku, ambillah jiwaku...!"

Dosa yang sudah dilakukan tidak bisa ditarik kembali...

"Aku..., aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka..., walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku..., aku tidak peduli.., waktu akan kuputar kembali.. walau itu adalah dosa terbesar sekalipun..."

"Tapi aku peduli..master_._.., karena itu ... kembalilah..."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah murid satu-satunya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia memejamkan mata kemudian mulai menggumamkan mantra yang diiringi dengan munculnya api yang melingkar disekitarnya, api yang semula berwarna kemerahan berubah menjadi hitam dan menelan tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun kemudian di belahan bumi lain...<p>

Para penduduk berlarian menuju berbagai arah menghindari tembakan-tembakan api, tanah disekitar mereka bergetar hebat. Mayat-mayat tergeletak di jalanan, anak-anak berteriak-teriak dan menangis sangat keras, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi saat ini, _neraka._

Dari atas bukit, seorang anak memandang lurus kearah desanya yang diselimuti api dan kabut hitam. Mata coklatnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya. "Semua sudah selesai dengan baik _kid, _pergilah kemanapun kau mau".

Anak itu hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya, mencoba menghindari pandangan pria bertudung dihadapannya, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria didepannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, yang sekarang ingin dilakukannya hanya lari, lari dari semua ini. Tetapi tepat saat ia berbalik, telinganya menangkap perkataan orang itu, "Kau harus ingat satu hal _kid_, kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu dengan mengorbankan semua orang itu, kau akan terus hidup dengan menanggung beban dan dendam mereka yang telah _kau_ hancurkan".

Dan ia tidak lagi sanggup mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, sambil berlari menuruni sisi lain bukit perlahan-lahan suatu cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari mata coklatnya. Ya, yang keluar dari mata anak itu bukan air mata, tetapi darah.

* * *

><p>Ceritapun terus berlanjut, semua yang dilakukan di masa lalu ditakdirkan akan terulang lagi... kali ini di generasi selanjutnya...<p>

"Siapa kau...?"

"Ludwig, ..Ludwig Beillschmidt..."

"Mulai sekarang Ludwig akan tinggal di sini Gilbert, sebagai bagian dari anggota klan Germania."

...dan mulailah lembaran baru di kisah ini...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome To Hetalia Magic Academy<br>**

Seorang remaja berambut pirang menatap tajam sekelilingnya, dimana anak-anak seumurnya berkumpul, ada yang sendirian maupun berkelompok di sebuah ruangan terbuka yang sangat luas. Tempat itu merupakan lanjutan dari pintu gerbang bertitel 'Hetalia Magic Academy' yang tadi mereka lewati. Mata biru remaja pirang itu menatap sebelah kirinya, di dekat sebuah pohon dua orang berambut coklat berwajah identik sedang bercakap-cakap, di sebelah mereka dia melihat, apa itu? Boneka beruang melayang? Dia mengedipkan matanya, memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat, perlahan-lahan terlihat sosok transparan yang kadang muncul kadang hilang, tetapi belum sempat ia memperhatikan lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba dari arah kanannya terdengar suara ribut.

Remaja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika matanya membelalak ketika seseorang jatuh kearahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, secepat kilat ia mundur kebelakang, yang untungnya tepat waktu karena detik berikutnya sosok itu sudah menghantam tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa lubang dengan cetak tubuhnya. Sesaat ia mengira kalau orang tadi pingsan, atau malah sudah mati? Tapi beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu terbangun bagaikan bangkit dari kubur, "MAAAAALLZZZZZZZ, SIAL*N LOE, BERANI-BERANINYA NGELEMPAR GUE KAYAK GINI!"

Kemudian sosok itu segera berjalan menuju arah asal jatuhnya tadi dengan diikuti pandangan bingung dari orang-orang di tempat itu. Tanpa diduga orang itu mengeluarkan suatu bayangan hitam dari tubuhnya, tiba-tiba semua yang ada disitu bergidik seram saat bayangan itu berubah menjadi sosok-sosok transparan bertampang mengerikan. Dengan segera mereka menyingkir dari tempat itu, sementara sosok-sosok menyeramkan itu dilemparkan ke arah seorang pemuda di satu sisi.

Pemuda yang tadi dipanggi Malz oleh si pelempar itu segera mengelak dengan bersalto terbang ke udara, wajahnya berubah menjadi horor seketika "WOOIII, KIRA-KIRA DONG KALO NGELUARIN KEKUATAN, GIMANA KALO GUE TADI GAK NGEHINDAR, BISA MATI BERDIRI GUE!"

"Apa kata loe? Tadi siapa duluan yang bikin udara di sekitar gue abis terus ngelempar gue?"

"Itu masih mending daripada dihantui makhluk-makhluk itu semalaman tau!"

"Pokoknya itu salah loe!"

"Salah loe tau!"

Dan kedua pemuda itu mulai saling tendang dan jambak bagaikan para cewek lagi rebutan pacar mengabaikan orang-orang yang terbengong-bengong menatap mereka.

Pemuda berambut pirang tadi masih sibuk melihat pertengkaran itu sebelum suara ramah mengagetkannya, "Waahh, jadi kekuatan mereka itu Gravitation dan Spirit Controller, baru kali ini saya melihat secara langsung"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berwajah Asia dengan tampang kalem berbicara sambil memandang ke arah pertengkaran itu. Sadar kalau sedang dipandang, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pemuda disampingnya, tangannya terulur "Perkenalkan, namaku Kiku Honda ".Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyambut uluran tangan orang bernama Kiku itu, "Ludwig Beillschmidt" katanya dengan nada resmi ala tentara. Dan merekapun melanjutkan percakapan mereka dengan akrab.

"Hmm, jadi Beillschmidt-san berasal dari Jerman, sedangkan saya berasal dari Jepang, wah murid-murid di sini benar-benar berasal dari seluruh dunia"

"Memang begitu kan? Di sini hanya para calon penyihir paling berbakat yang akan diterima" Ludwig berkata dengan agak bingung karena orang yang berbicara dengannya ini menggunakan bahasa yang tergolong sangat sopan.

Begitulah, semua orang yang ada di Hetalia Magic Academy adalah para penyihir yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Di dunia ini, yang sering disebut Greed World, para penduduknya dibagi menjadi dua, penyihir dan non penyihir. Para penyihir memiliki bawaan sejak lahir berupa kekuatan yang muncul secara alami, dengan kata lain bukan kekuatan yang muncul karena dilatih. Bakat seorang penyihir ditentukan oleh seberapa besar kekuatannya dan cara penyihir tersebut mengendalikannya. Oleh karena itu dibangunlah sekolah khusus untuk mengendalikan dan mengembangkan kekuatan mereka, yaitu Hetalia Magic Academy ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan sihir, benar-benar hebat ya.." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum manis.

Mata Ludwig menajam menatap ke arah gedung akademi, "Ya, orang-orang yang dari tadi mengawasi kita, aura sihirnya terpancar sangat kuat"

"Tentu saja, soalnya mereka kan-" perkataan pemuda berambut hitam itu terpotong oleh suara yang bergaung di kepalanya, kelihatannya bukan hanya dia saja yang mendengar karena semua keributan yang terjadi langsung berhenti seketika.

"Selamat datang di Hetalia Magic Academy, para kandidat dipersilakan menuju aula untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut", suara yang keluar dari mikrofon sihir itu bergema di seluruh penjuru akademi diikuti dengan bergeraknya orang-orang yang merupakan kandidat siswa ke arah aula Hetalia Magic Academy.

"Cih, benar-benar merepotkan...", gerutu salah satu dari kembar yang dilihat Ludwig tadi sambil beringsut menuju arah yang disebutkan.

"Vee.., Lovi , jangan menggerutu terus, hari ini kan akhirnya kita bisa masuk ke academy setelah melewati ujian yang mengerikan itu, vee..."

"Memangnya kenapa?, kalau tidak ada kita.." Lovino menghentikan kata-katanya karena seseorang melingkarkan tangan di pundaknya.

"Hei, hei, jangan bertengkar begitu, ini kan upacara pembukaan pertama academy, sebagai perayaan bagaimana kalau kalian berdua kencan dengan nii-san ini"

"WTH!, Siapa kau, seenaknya saja peluk-peluk, mau kuhajar haahh?" kata Lovino sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang mesum yang muncul tiba-tiba ini.

"Ck, ck, ck, kalian masuk ke Hetalia Academy tapi tidak tahu siapa aku? Baiklah, karena aku baik hati maka aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku France Bonnefoy, orang paling _beautiful _dan _sexy_ di seluruh akademi, bahkan di seluruh dunia" Francis mengibaskan rambut sebahunya sambil memegang bunga mawar yang tiba-tiba muncul dari _background_nya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap dengan pose kerennya ketika menyadari kalau dua orang yang diajaknya bicara sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

"Heh? Kemana mereka?"

"Lovi? Kenapa kamu menyeretku seperti ini vee..? Bagaimana dengan orang itu tadi?"

"Jangan berurusan dengan orang mesum seperti itu Feli, biarkan saja orang aneh itu bicara dengan bayangannya sendiri, toh sepertinya dia tidak keberatan"

Feliciano hanya memandang kembarannya itu dengan bingung, "Tapi dia sudah berbaik hati mengenalkan diri di hadapan kita vee.."

"OMG, Feli _pokoknya_ jangan sekali-kali berbicara, bergaul, bahkan melihat orang itu, nanti matamu bisa bintilan tau" Lovino membentak saudaranya itu sambil merinding mengingat orang mesum penderita narsis tadi, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan " Ayo kita cepat pergi ke aula".

Dan Feliciano hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumamannya "Iya vee.."

* * *

><p>Para kandidat sihir memasuki ruang aula Academy satu per satu, pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah barisan kursi yang sepertinya disediakan untuk mereka. Aula yang sangat luas itu berbentuk segi empat dimana di setiap dindingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran mewah yang berbentuk rumit, seluruh ruangan dihias dengan warna merah, emas, dan perak. Di salah satu sisi ruangan yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk aula terdapat sebuah panggung besar yang memenuhi sisi tersebut. Ada beberapa orang yang berada di depan panggung, mereka memperhatikan para kandidat murid yang mulai memenuhi kursi yang disediakan. Setelah yakin semua kursi terisi dan tidak ada yang tertinggal di luar, salah satu dari orang-orang di atas panggung, yang beralis tebal mulai berbicara dengan mikrofon.<p>

"Selamat pagi para kandidat penyihir sekalian, saya Arthur Kirkland selaku ketua murid Hetalia Magic Academy mewakili para murid senior mengucapkan selamat datang di Academy." Arthur diam sejenak memandang ke seluruh penjuru aula, para calon penyihir yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam dipandang oleh tatapan intens mata hijau itu.

"Saya ada di sini untuk menjelaskan beberapa prosedur pengajaran yang akan dimulai besok pagi. Para murid baru disini diharapkan untuk bergabung dengan para Asisten Pengajar yang selanjutnya akan mengajar kalian. Pembagian akan dilakukan dengan acak, para murid baru dipersilakan untuk mengambil kertas di bawah kursi masing-masing"

Serempak para murid itu langsung membungkuk, Ludwig yang berada di bangku depan mengambil kertas yang diselipkan di bawah kursinya. Ia memandang kertas berwarna ungu di tangannya dengan bingung. Semetara Kiku yang berada di sebelahnya hanya melihat kertas hijau didepannya dengan tatapan sama.

"Kertas yang kalian dapatkan berbeda-beda warnanya, warna itu mewakili para Asisten Pengajar yang akan kalian dapatkan. Yang ada di sebelah saya, termasuk saya adalah para Asisten pengajar, akan saya perkenalkan mulai dari saya menuju ke arah kiri. Warna hijau mewakili saya, Arthur Kirkland, warna ungu mewakili Roderich Edelstein, warna putih mewakili Ivan Braginski, warna biru mewakili Francis Bonnefoy. Para murid diharapkan untuk mengikuti para Asisten pengajarnya masing-masing. Penjelasan tentang pembagian kamar asrama dan lain-lain akan diserahkan kepada mereka, atas perhatiannya saya Arthur Kirkland mengucapkan terima kasih"

Para murid baru yang ada di aula segera berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti para Asisten pengajarnya.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Ludwig berada di ruangan berbentuk melingkar, di tengahnya terdapat panggung kecil berbentuk lingkaran. Tidak seperti aula, ruangan itu lebih kecil dan bernuansa ungu di dalamnya, terlihat sekali pengaturannya yang mewah dan berselera tinggi, mungkin mewakili sang Asisten Pengajar yang terlihat berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Ludwig hanya memandang Asisten Pengajarnya itu, Roderich Edelstein, pemuda berambut brunette dengan kacamata, terlihat angkuh dan teratur, tapi yang membuat Ludwig tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya adalah kekuatan yang memancar keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Ia mengenalnya, Roderich adalah salah satu anggota 'keluarganya', anggota klan Germania tapi Ludwig hanya pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya beberapa kali waktu pertemuan 'keluarga', jadi dia tidak begitu akrab dengan Roderich.<p>

Roderich menghilang ke balik tirai di sudut ruangan, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Jadi Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada delapan orang di dalam ruangan itu termasuk dirinya. Ia segera mengenali dua orang yang ada di depan pintu masuk, mereka adalah dua orang yang tadi bertengkar di halaman Academy, si pemilik kekuatan Spirit Controller dan Gravitation. Lalu di sebelah mereka ada salah satu dari anak kembar yang tadi dilihatnya, sementara di dekatnya ada seseorang berambut coklat gelap dengan mata besar berwarna coklat, wajahnya datar, dan umurnya terlihat lebih muda darinya. Lalu di depannya ada dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap, yang satu wajahnya ramah dan selalu tersenyum, sedangkan satunya, yang memakai hiasan rambut berbentuk salib, terlihat jelas ekspresi bosan di wajahnya. Agak jauh darinya ada pemuda pirang aneh yang membawa-bawa senapan sambil memasang wajah garang.

Pengamatannya terhenti ketika mendengar percakapan di balik tirai.

"Kemana saja kau?, Kan sudah kubilang supaya menunggu di ruangan sampai aku datang!"

"Yang benar saja Roddy, masa kamu memerintah aku yang awesome ini menunggu sendirian di ruangan membosankan itu, benar-benar tidak awesome"

"Grrrhh, lalu apa gunanya kau diangkat menjadi wakil Asisten pengajar kalau tidak menuruti perintah Asisten pengajar!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet sekali, cepatlah mereka menunggu kita"

Terdengar suara tirai yang disibakkan dan masuklah dua orang, salah satunya Roderich, dan yang menyeretnya, seseorang berambut seputih salju dan bermata merah, kulitnya sangat pucat, albino, pikir orang-orang di ruangan itu.

Ludwig hanya membelalakkan mata melihat orang berambut putih itu, hanya satu kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya,

"Bruder..?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dan memandang ke arah Ludwig, agak terkejut, tapi kemudian keterkejutan itu diganti dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, dia melepaskan Roderich dan berlari ke arah Ludwig, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"WEEEESSSTT, lama tidak bertemuuuuuuu..."

"Hei, Bru-Bruder lepaskan aku" Ludwig berkata dengan wajah memerah malu karena semua orang memandang ke arah mereka berdua sekarang.

"Cih, West benar-benar tidak awesome, padahal aku-"

"Ehm" Roderich berdehem kencang.

"Ada apa sih Roddy, aku kan sedang berbicara dengan adikku satu-satunya!"

"Adik?" Roderich mengernyit heran.

"Iya, namanya Ludwig, masa kau lupa? Kau dan Roman kan pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di pertemuan klan? Lihat, dia benar-benar awesome kan? Tentu saja dia kan adikku"

"Terserahlah, cepat lepaskan dia dan kita mulai perkenalannya"

"Iya, aku tau, aku tau, ehem, ehem, Selamat Pagi semuanya, Selamat datang di kelompok Ungu dengan si kacamata itu..." Gilbert menghentikan kata-katanya karena Roderich menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ingin mencincang seseorang', "...maksudku Roderich sebagai ketua, dan aku Gilbert Beillschmidt yang awesome sebagai wakilnya, silakan bertanya apabila ada yang tidak dimengerti"

Karena semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu diam, maka Gilbert melanjutkan, "Karena dalam beberapa waktu ke depan kita akan belajar dengan kelompok seperti ini, maka aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing dengan..."

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari kerumunan kecil para calon penyihir, ada yang sibuk berbicara sendiri, ada yang memperhatikan ucapan Gilbert (hanya satu orang), ada yang bengong sendiri, dan berbagai macam kesibukan yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"WOOOOOOOOOOIII, dengarkan kalau ada orang yang bicara"

Semua langsung diam. "Yah, sebagai lanjutan yang tadi, sebagai tradisi di Hetalia Magic Academy, kita akan mulai salam perkenalan dengan..."

"Duel antar penyihir"

Dan berbagai macam suara langsung menggema di ruangan itu.

...

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Salam kenal Minna-san, Saya L2Alois, author baru yang nekat mempublish fic berchapter, jadi maaf kalau jadinya super gaje gini, hiks, hiks... Ini fanfic kedua saya, yang pertama baru saya publish beberapa hari yang lalu.**

**O iya, ada yang bisa menebak delapan orang anggota kelompok Roderich dan Gilbert ini? Yang bisa menebak semua dengan benar boleh request pairing (terkecuali buat beberapa tokoh karena pair mereka sudah ditentukan, jadi request sebanyak-banyaknya, diutamakan pair CRACK tapi pair yang umum juga boleh) atau request pair duel di chapter-chapter depan. **

**O iya, hampir lupa, beberapa nama di fic ini:**

**Gerwick Beillschmidt: Germania**

**Rome: Roman Empire**

**Roman: Holy Roman Empire, di fic ini saya buat HRE dan Ludwig jadi orang yang berbeda. Di sini HRE jadi Roman Edelstein, adiknya Roderich.**

**Demikian fic buatan saya, kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apapun mohon pemberitahuannya.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Begining

**Title: Enduring Time**

**Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, dan Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Gaje, dll. Yang tetap baca tanggung sendiri resikonya.**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari GAKUEN ALICE dan HEROES, beberapa kemampuan diambil dari dua anime dan film tersebut, tetapi jalan cerita benar-benar berbeda.**

* * *

><p>. "Yah, sebagai lanjutan yang tadi, sebagai tradisi di Hetalia Magic Academy, kita akan mulai salam perkenalan dengan..."<p>

"Duel antar penyihir"

Dan berbagai macam suara langsung menggema di ruangan itu.

xxxxx

**Chapter 2: The Begining**

"Eeeehh, apa maksudnya duel antar penyihir?"

Roderich yang sedari tadi diam menjelaskan, "Di Hetalia Magic Academy ini ada suatu tradisi, dimana para penyihir yang baru masuk harus melakukan duel sebagai perkenalan, tapi tenang saja", pemuda brunette itu melanjutkan, "walaupun disebut duel, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, hanya sekedar mengukur kemampuan individual kalian. Kalian hanya perlu menjatuhkan lawan dari arena atau membuat mereka menyerah untuk menang."

Memang hal yang wajar kalau mereka semua panik, Roderich berpikir, waktu dia pertama kali masuk akademi ini, dia sendiri cukup mengalami kesulitan yang disebabkan banyaknya makhluk-makhluk tidak waras di angkatannya, orang yang menjadi wakilnya sendiri saat ini juga termasuk. Tapi hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, sekarang kewajibannya adalah segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera beristirahat, mengurus sekumpulan bocah itu memang benar-benar merepotkan.

Dengan satu isyarat, Roderich memerintahkan Gilbert untuk segera melakukan tugasnya, mengacak data para calon penyihir itu melalui komputer di atas arena duel. Sementara Gilbert melakukan tugasnya, delapan orang yang ada di bawah hanya bisa menatap dalam diam, beberapa dari mereka jelas tampak panik karena sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang hal ini. Mereka hanya bisa saling memandangi teman-teman mereka yang ada di ruangan itu, mengira-ngira bentuk kekuatan yang mereka miliki dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Sejauh ini hanya dua dari mereka yang kekuatannya diketahui karena insiden di halaman akademi, sisanya masih misterius.

PIP PIP PIP, Suara dari mesin itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, di layar komputer telah muncul gambar dan nama dua orang, Lukas Bondevix dan Nesia.

Xxxx

...

Malz melihat hasil di komputer sambil menyerigai, "Giliranmu tuh", yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum mengerikan, "Giliran pertama, benar-benar beruntung"

**Ronde 1: Lukas Bondevix vs. Nesia**

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu berjalan ke atas arena dengan langkah tegap, seiring dengan setiap langkahnya, angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut hitam pendek lurusnya. Tangan rampingnya perlahan terangkat ke atas, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata coklat indah miliknya.

Dari arah bawah, kening seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan yang di atas panggung mulai berkedut "HOIII, Ngapain loe malah berpose narsis gitu di atas arena duel?". Sementara yang diteriaki hanya cuek dan melanjutkan posenya, ah, jadi orang keren memang susah, banyak yang sirik, contohnya ya pemuda bermata hitam di bawah itu.

Sementara Nesia sedang bernarsis ria, seorang pemuda lain, yang memakai baju sailor dan memakai jepit rambut salib mulai mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan panggung, tepat di seberang pemuda tadi. Setelah puas bergaya atau apapun itu, akhirnya Nesia menyadari keberadaan orang didepannya dan mulai memandanginya dengan tatapan menilai.

Yang dipandang hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan tajam, tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Mereka berdua tetap saling mempertahankan kontak mata, tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua, sunyi.

"Woi, kok suasananya jadi horor gini" Gilbert menyeletuk di belakang Roderich, wajahnya memucat.

Benar saja, tiba-tiba suhu ruangan menurun membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri. Kedua orang di panggung masih diam, tapi semenit kemudian mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat pemuda itu, Nesia, mengeluarkan para makhluk hitam yang mengeluarkan suara-suara mengerikan. "Ho..ho..., kau tidak akan bisa melawan _ini_." Nesia mulai mengambil posisi bersiaga, wajah yang tadinya kecoklatan berubah menjadi putih sepucat salju. Makhluk-makhluk yang tadi dikeluarkannya diarahkan pada lawannya yang sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Serangan yang diarahkan Nesia hampir mengenai lawannya, tapi tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan serangan itu tepat di depan Lukas.

Nesia terdiam, bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa menahan serangan spiritnya, seharusnya tidak ada serangan fisik yang bisa menahan para roh miliknya. 'Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kekuatannya...?', belum sempat pemuda itu selesai berpikir, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat dari arah kirinya, benar saja, ketika dia mundur sedikit ke belakang, lantai tempatnya tadi berdiri sudah hancur menyisakan lubang ternganga.

"A..Apa itu GilGil?", Feliciano, si pemuda Italia bertanya pada Gilbert, mereka berdua ada di belakang Roderich sekarang.

"Kelihatannya kekuatan mereka berdua bukan kekuatan fisik ataupun pikiran, jadi mungkin-"

"Ha-hantu" Feliciano mulai gemetaran sekarang, tangannya mendekap erat lengan Gilbert dan Roderich bersamaan.

Gilbert mengangguk, dia tidak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan roh atau makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya, tapi sekarang kedua murid yang ditanganinya memiliki kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sementara di atas arena, Nesia tampak sedang menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan makhluk tidak terlihat yang dikendalikan lawannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati Lukas karena makhluk ini sama sekali tidak berhenti memberikan serangan. Lantai di sekitar Nesia sudah hancur dan retak-retak sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu makhluk itu menjatuhkannya dari panggung itu, padahal Lukas sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

"Sudah deh Nesia, loe nyerah aja, ngeliat lawan aja ga bisa, gimana bisa menang?" Nesia menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan ingin memutilasi. Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan membiarkan Malz memberinya tatapan meremehkan begitu, meskipun benar sih, dia tidak bisa melihat..., tunggu, itu dia, MATA, itu kuncinya.

Setelah menghindari satu lagi serangan, Nesia mencoba mengerahkan konsentrasinya, semua aliran kekuatannya diarahkan pada matanya. Pemilik kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan dunia lain memang memiliki aliran kekuatan yang bisa diarahkan ke mata, dengan kata lain mereka bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk dunia lain juga.

Nesia membuka matanya perlahan, terlihat, makhluk itu terlihat, pada mulanya yang terlihat adalah lengan besar berwarna coklat berlumpur, lalu perlahan-lahan terlihat kepala, dada, dan akhirnya terlihat wujud asli dari makhluk itu, raksasa yang tingginya kira-kira lima kali lebih besar dari ukuran rata-rata manusia, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan coklat seperti lumpur, seekor _Troll._

Troll itu menghantamkan tangannnya ke arah Nesia, secepat kilat Nesia menghindar. Troll itu memang besar dan kuat, tapi dia _lambat._Merasa punya kesempatan untuk menang, Nesia segera berlari menuju Lukas, tangannya diselimuti oleh bayangan hitam yang membentuk sabit, _Death schyte_, dan mengarahkannya tepat di leher Lukas.

Tapi sebelum _Death schyte_ itu mengenainya, Lukas segera menghindar, serangan itu menghantam serbuk-serbuk cahaya yang segera lenyap dari pandangan semua orang. Nesia yang menyadari lawannya lenyap dari pandangan segera mengarahkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru arena, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun, baik Lukas atau Trollnya. Seketika ia berbalik, tepat pada saat itu, seseorang mengarahkan sebuah pedang berbentuk salib besar tepat di lehernya.

Lukas berbisik tepat di belakang telinganya "Menarik juga, tapi..."

"AKU MENYERAH!" Nesia segera berteriak.

Lukas hanya tersenyum, "Ternyata kau benar-benar menarik ya..".

Nesia balas tersenyum pada lawannya, "Yah, belum waktunya untuk terlalu serius kan?" katanya sambil menarik Death Schytenya yang mengarah tepat di perut Lukas. Sementara Lukas segera mengembalikan pedangnya ke ukuran semula, menjadi sebuah salib kecil yang disisipkan ke rambutnya. Kedua pemuda itu segera turun dari arena duel yang sekarang penuh dengan lubang dan retakan.

Komputer segera mengacak , dan kali ini muncul dua buah nama...

**Ronde 2: Ludwig Beillsmitdh vs. Vash Zwingli**

Kedua pemuda yang namanya tertera di layar segera mengambil tempat masing-masing di ujung panggung. Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan super cepat, Vash mengambil senapan di punggungnya, mengarahkan pada lawannya dan langsung menembak secara membabi buta. Panggung dipenuhi asap karena tembakan itu sehingga penonton tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Di samping panggung, Gilbert menampilkan wajah berseri-seri, "Nah, yang begini ini baru yang namanya duel antar lelaki".

"Maksudnya langsung serang tanpa basa-basi gitu" Roderich bertanya agak heran , "Ludwig itu adikmu kan, apa kekuatannya?"

Serigai di wajah pemuda albino itu makin melebar, hanya dia yang mengetahui kemampuan Ludwig. "Yah, kita akan segera tahu".

Asap di arena duel semakin menipis, Vash menyipitkan mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, yah dia tahu kalau lawannya tidak akan _semudah_ ini dikalahkan. Sementara orang-orang yang menonton akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, di tengah ruangan semua peluru sihir yang ditembakkan Vash tertahan oleh suatu lapisan pelindung transparan dan kemudian berjatuhan begitu saja di lantai.

"Kelihatannya ini akan jadi pertandingan yang singkat" Roderich berkomentar, masih melihat ke arah dua orang yang bertanding.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk sambil menguap lebar. "Aku mulai ngantuk nih"

Ludwig yang ada di salah satu sisi panggung mulai melebarkan pelindungnya hingga menyelimuti lebih dari setengah arena. Vash mulai terdesak, kelihatannya peluru tidak bisa menembus pelindung itu. Pemuda itu mulai meneliti bentuk pelindung, 'Tidak mungkin bisa menyerang dari samping atau belakang, kalau menyerang dari bawah hanya akan membentur lapisan itu, kalau begitu kemungkinannya tinggal...'

"DARI ATAS!" Vash segera melompat, mengarahkan senapannya tepat di atas Ludwig.

"Maaf, tapi.." Ludwig mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, membuat lapisan pelindung membesar memenuhi arena dan melemparkan Vash keluar, "..perisaiku tidak akan bisa ditembus oleh _apapun _dan dari sisi _manapun_." Dengan serangan terakhir itu, dia melompat keluar arena.

xxxxx

Tinggal dua pertandingan. Komputer mulai mengacak lagi, menampilkan kedua nama yang akan melakukan duel selanjutnya.

Malz hanya tersenyum ringan melihat namanya tertera di komputer, mata hitamnya menatap pemuda brunette yang akan menjadi lawannya, tidak menyadari bahwa Feliciano, pemuda yang ditatapnya kini tengah berdiri gemetaran.

**Ronde 3: Malz vs. Feliciano Vargas**

"Gyaaa, ampun, aaampuuuuuuuunnn..."

"Eh, aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa"

"Wuuaaaaaaaa, ampuni aku Mr. Entah Siapa, aku cuma orang lemah yang kebetulan lewaaaaaaaaaatt"

"Ha-Haaaaahh?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapuuuuunnnnnn..., jangan seraaangg" Feliciano mulai mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

Malz hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, apanya yang kebetulan lewat? Dia kan jelas-jelas calon penyihir sama sepertinya. Perlahan-lahan Malz berjalan mendekati Feliciano, berpikir jangan-jangan lawannya itu berpura-pura lemah untuk menjebaknya.

Sementara Feliciano yang melihat Malz mendekatinya semakin memucat, wajahnya tiba-tiba membiru, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, dan,..."BUG"...pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Semua yang hadir di sana hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya seseorang memecah keheningan, "He-hei, Dia pingsan tuh, berarti aku yang menang kan?"

"Ya", kata Roderich singkat setelah sadar, "Seseorang, tolong angkat dia dari arena". Nesia yang berdiri paling dekat dari Feliciano segera menuruti perintah Roderich. Pemuda itu masih tidak mempercayai keberuntungan Malz yang bisa menang dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. 'Bahkan Malz sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun'.

Xxxx

Kedua orang yang tersisa kini berada di atas panggung, yang satu tersenyum manis seperti biasa, sedangkan yang satunya tetap berwajah datar.

**Ronde 4: Tino Väinämöinen vs. Hong**

"BUAGH", dengan santai mereka saling menghantamkan pukulan yang saling membentur, menyebabkan mereka mundur lagi ke tempat semula.

"Selamat siang"

"Siang"

"Cuaca yang cerah ya" Tino dengan suara ramahnya tetap tersenyum walaupun sambil melontarkan pukulan.

Sampai sejauh ini belum ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan kekuatan asli mereka. Dua orang yang sangat hati-hati dan perhitungan. Baru saja Hong akan melontarkan pukulan lagi, tiba-tiba dia terdiam, melihat dinding bagian kanan ruangan, dan segera menyingkir dari arena, tampaknya lawannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Beberapa orang tampak kebingungan, tapi kebingungan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat dinding sebelah kanan ruangan tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping menimpa arena duel yang sudah setengah hancur.

"Aih, maaf, maaf, kelihatannya kami mengganggu kegiatan kelompokmu ya, Roderich", Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah reruntuhan dinding tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat muncul sambil menahan lengan dua orang, yang satu pemuda pirang berkacamata, sedangkan yang lainnya pemuda Asia yang berkacamata juga. "Maaf, kelihatannya anak-anak kami tahun ini terlalu bersemangat".

"Mathias", Gilbert yang menjawab, mata merahnya memandang kedua pemuda yang sedang ditahan temannya itu, "Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Yah, tadi pemuda ini," katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang, "sedikit berlebihan mengeluarkan kekuatannya, jadi kami harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk memperbaiki ruangan Arthur, dan kelihatannya ruangan ini juga"

"Sedikit berlebihan?" Gilbert hanya mengeluarkan evil smirknya melihat ruangan setengah ruangan milik Roderich hancur dan ruangan di sebelah kanannya, ruangan Arthur, hancur total. "Kelihatannya harus diakhiri sampai di sini".

"Kau benar, ruangan ini perlu diperbaiki, tolong ya Roderich" Arthur muncul dari ruangan sebelah mendekati wakilnya, Mathias, dan membantunya menahan satu orang, "Anak ini tadi menghancurkan komputer dengan kekuatan _technology_ miliknya, kelihatannya kalian juga harus memeriksa semua komputer yang terhubung dengan komputer diruanganku"

Xxxxx

Menjelang tengah malam, dua orang pemuda berjalan menuju Ruang Pertemuan Academy, yang satu berambut pirang agak putih dan bermata ungu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berkulit kecoklatan bermata hijau. Setelah melalui lorong-lorong yang berkelak-kelok, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu bercorak keemasan dan membukanya.

Enam orang yang sudah ada dalam ruangan serentak memandang mereka, "Ivan, Antonio, akhirnya kalian datang juga, dengan ini anggota sudah lengkap." Arthur berkata.

Antonio berjalan mendahului ketuanya, dan mendekati yang lainnya di tengah ruangan, "Francis, ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanyanya ketika melihat pipi salah satu teman baiknya itu membengkak merah.

Elizaveta, wakil dari Francis yang menjawab, "Seperti biasa, tadi dia menggoda salah satu Murid kami dan akhirnya mendapat tamparan manis darinya".

"Para murid benar-benar manis, da. Tapi lupakan sejenak soal itu, tugas sudah menunggu kita" Ivan tersenyum riang sambil membagikan kertas yang dibawanya dan membagikannya ke semua orang di ruangan membuat semua yang menerima kertas merinding ngeri. Ivan yang biasa saja sudah menakutkan, apalagi ketika sedang tersenyum seperti ini, pasti ada seseorang di antara murid-murid itu yang membuatnya senang, dan itu betul-betul _mengerikan_.

Tapi kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika membaca kertas yang ada di tangan mereka, Ivan benar, kelihatannya mereka harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada tugas ini.

Tugas yang diberikan oleh sang _pemimpin Academy yang sebenarnya._

_-TBC-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sebelumnya maaf karena saya telat updet, soalnya saya sibuk baca novelnya Trudi Canavan yang Black Magician Series sekaligus prekuelnya yang kira2 ada 3000 halaman lebih, belum lagi bikin fic yang lain, jadi maaf banget semuanya.., saya bales2 review dulu deh :**

**Maroon Scarlet : Wah, sayang sekali anda salah menebak 2 tokoh, yang satu Finland, dan satu lagi Hong Kong, untuk request pairnya saya simpan dulu ya, kalo ga dibuat pair utama pasti saya buat hints dari pair itu...**

**BraveNina : Woh, terimakasih, terimakasih banyak. Untuk Prusxfem!Nesia keliatannya ga bisa, soalnya di sini saya sudah terlanjur buat Indonesia sebagai cowok, tapi kita lihat aja nanti buat requestmu yang lain, nanti saya coba buat hintsnya deh...**

**Mikakuchiki: Makasih reviewnya, ini lanjutannya...**

**Tsukuyomi Hime: Selamat, tebakan Anda yang paling banyak benarnya, Cuma salah satu doang, itu Finland, bukan Denmark, tapi kelihatannya ga ada yang bisa nebak Finland ya..., ya udah deh, untuk jawaban anda, anda bisa request pair, tapi request yang banyak ya, soalnya seperti yang saya bilang di chap 1, beberapa pair sudah saya tentukan..., tapi request Anda akan saya utamakan kok, untuk tokoh2 lain, kaya Ice pasti bakal muncul di chap2 depan, tenang aja, semua tokoh bakal muncul kok...**

**Azurra Beiscmidt: Sayang sekali, tapi tebakan Anda yang Denmark dan Romano itu salah, yang bener bisa dilihat di atas kan.., tapi anda masih bisa request pair kok, kalo ga bisa dibuat main pairing pasti saya buat hintsnya. Makasih banyak udah review...**

**Yah, segitu dulu deh, dan mohon maaf kalau adegan duelnya gaje banget, saya sudah berusaha untuk nonton anime2 yang ada adegan duelnya, tapi tetep aja ga bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik. Review pleaseeee...?**


End file.
